Coincidences
by ilovemanan
Summary: Percy is a billionare and Annabeth is a regular girl. They both meet numerous times accidently and start off hating each other, but as the meeting grow, what will happen? Percabeth happens!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! I am Annabeth Chase. Right now, I am standing at the Athens International Airport waiting for my mom to come pick me up and this is my story. Before moving ahead in the story, let's take a while to get to know me. Shall we?

My full name is Annabeth Minerva Chase and I am 16 years old. I will be a senior in high school this year and I want to be an architect after graduating which brings me here in Greece. My mom is also an architect so I thought that I should get some real life experience this summer. My parents divorced when I was 7 and since then, my dad lives in New York while my mom lives in Greece. My dad is a history professor. He married my step-mom 2 years after the divorce and now, I have 2 twin step-brothers who I love more than anything.

Back to the Story-

I spotted my mom's car parked 20 feets away and started walking towards it.

"Hey, mom!", I called out once I was in hearing distance. She turned around, her grey eyes piercing through every piece of me. No matter how hard I try, I will never get used to her eyes even though I have the same eyes. They seem so calculating and burning with rage all the time. I wonder if people think the same about my eyes.

"Annabeth, darling! You have grown so much in 2 years into a beautiful woman.", she pulled me in for a hug which I happily returned. "You must be tired. Let's let you home."My mom directed me towards the passenger seat while she went to the driver's seat.

I couldn't do anything other than stare at our house. It stood elegantly in the middle of the neighborhood supported with greek pillars. The driveway was lined with orchids on both sides. At the end of the driveway, a beautifully carved pathway lead to the main entrance where a fountain stood proud right in front of it. On either sides of the foundations was a mini garden filled with roses, jasmines, daffodils, lilies, gardenias, etc.

The interior was just as breath-taking as the exterior. A wide staircase led upstairs right in the middle. On the right was the living room, equipped with a circular sofa-set and 2 side tables and 1 coffee table. Pictures hung everywhere- modern art, flowers, landscapes, family pictures. The kitchen was on the left of the stairs looked posh with marble flooring and there was a room attached to it with a dining table in it. Another door, next to the stairs, led to a bathroom.

There was a long hallway on the second floor with a door popping up every now and then. My mom guided me to the second door on the right.

"This is your room, Annabeth. There is a attached bathroom. Also, you can furnish and decorate it however you like later, okay. Now, go on ahead. I will be downstairs at the dining table. Bye." With that, she was gone.

Perfect- my first response upon seeing my room. The walls were painted blue-grey with hinds of dark blue. Two of the walls were stacked with rows and rows of books which I loved. On the opposite wall, was the bed and dresser. There was a door on the side which I thought was the bathroom.

I went inside and took 10 minutes to freshen up and then, head downstairs.

My mom was waiting on the dinner table for me as promised. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey, mom"

"Hey, Annabeth. How did you like your room?"

"It's perfect. Thanks for all the books. They are the best part."

"I thought you would like it. Like mother, like daughter.", she said with a laugh.

Both of us took out spaghetti and meatballs and started eating quietly until my mom broke the silence.

"Not to hurry you or anything, but what do you plan on doing here?"

"I was thinking about looking around for a while and then, work with you for the rest of the summer. What do you think?"

" That's great, but I won't be able to take you to my job everyday. My boss is very strict about family."

"That's fine, mom. I just want to watch you work so that I can get some experience. Maybe, I can help you if need any", I said with a smile although I was feeling kind of dissappointed inside.

"Alright, honey"

The rest of the dinner was just filled with small talk. I got to know more about my mom's job. She works for this company called Oceanic Inc. The company deals with water-realted projects and my mom is their architect for any buildings or ships. What really stuck out though was that the CEO of the company is just 19 years old. Wow!

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher and wishing good night to each other, my mom and I parted ways. She went to her study while I went up to my room, took out a book,and began reading.

After a while, I drifted into sleep with a last thought- Life is so nice and simple. If only, it stayed simple...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- **RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE CHARACTERS!**

ANNABETH'S POV

I woke up this morning to find nobody in the whole house. Mom had gone to her job and the maid wasn't going to be here until 5 o' clock in the evening. I didn't even know anyone here that well so, I couldn't go outside and play or something. So, I just sat around, watched TV until 11 o' clock and by then, I was bored out of my mind. Did I mention that I have ADHD? Yea, I have dyslexia too. So, I can't sit still for a long time which gets annoying more than I would like it to be.

Anyways, after pacing around the living time for 10 minutes thinking of what to do, I decided to go the deli 2 blocks from our house because that was the only place I knew and I was sick of staying inside. I grabbed my purse/wallet incase I needed to buy something, the house keys (Mom gave me extra pair last night) and got a book for the walk there.

The moment I stepped outside, the sun shined on me blocking my vision for a second or two. After my eyesight cleared, I locked the door, opened my book and began my journey. To the deli we go!

I finally got to the deli after 10 minutes and found a seat and started reading. The lady at the order station was giving me the evil eye for not ordering someday and breathing free air after the first five minutes. At first, I ignored her, but later, I went and ordered a bag of chips and cupcake. Then, I started walking back home while eating and reading.

I was completely engrossed in my copy of To kill a Mockingbird in about 2 seconds. Oh My Gods! Scout and Dill are so innocent! They don't know anything about babies, sex. I am jealous of them that they are still not scarres with information and their life is simple and innocent. Our world takes away kids' innocence very easily these days with rapes, and whatnot. I don't think you want to know about my thoughts, so moving on...

I was walking when I suddenly tripped over something. Automatically, my hands were infront of my face embracing it for the fall. The only problem is that "the fall" never came. Just like how in movies whenever the girl is in trouble, "the love of her life" is always there to save her, I felt someone's arms snake around my waist and save me from falling. My hands went to person's neck and grabbed onto the collar. My savior pulled me up carefully until I regained my balance.

My head shot up to witness a not-so-pleasant sight. 3 things-

My savior was a guy. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. I couldn't see anything else because

The frosting from my cupcake was ALL OVER HIS FACE and

His eyes were burning with rage.

"I am so sorry. This is my fault. I wasn't watching ahead. I am really,very sorry!" I started apologizing and helped him get some of the frosting off his suit (Who wears a suit on a monday at 12 o'clock) and face.

Then, he spoke, "You are right, Ms.I-don' IS your fault. Do you have any idea how much this suit cost? Of course you don't. It's probably worth more than your whole closet. You middle-class people are so desperate. You bump into me, start apolizing and think that you can catch a rich guy. All you need is a rich guy to pay for everything. Now, who is going to pay for my suit?'

My anger was boiling by this time. This guy is so rude and such big ego problems. It was a mistake and I said sorry. Who in their right mind wears a suit in the middle of nowhere if they love it so much?

"Sir, I said I am sorry and stop calling me desperate. I didn't bump into you purposely. It was a mistake, alright.", I tried to explain. Key word: tried.

"That's what they all say. You just want someone rich to notice you and then, you are all over him for his it a rest. I get bumped into a million times every day and they all want the same thing-money." This man was getting on my nerves.

"You know what, you are the one who is the jerk here so, leave me alone. I am so not sorry anymore for getting frosting all over you. You were better before opening your mouth" With that, I took the frosting in my hand and dumped it on his face and walked away.

He was calling after me the whole time, but I kept walking ahead. What does he think he is? The CEO of Oceanic Inc? How can he say those things about someone he just met? I hope I never see him again!

After getting home, I went straight to my room and started reading where I left off after that jerk showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I am a teenage girl, not a 49-year old man. Conclusion of this info- I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own the PJO characters.**

**Annabeth's POV**

To make up for the encounter with that arrogant jerk this afternoon, two good things happened today too. First, Mom gave me a new car for the summer. It's a grey Lexus.( I got me driver's license a week ago) and Second, went on something like this...

"Mom, I think I should get a job here for the summer.", I announced at the dinner table while eating pasta.

"Don't you think it's a little too early? And if you are doing this to support me, then there is no need." My mom replied.

" I am not doing this because of you. I just think that watching you is not really _doing_ anything. Plus, I am kinda used to having a job at my other house."

After giving it some thought, my mom reluctantly agreed. That made me get a huge smile on my face for the rest of dinner. After doing the dishes, me and my mom parted ways, but not before my mom said, "Wait, Annabeth. If you really want a job, there is a opening in my office. They are looking for young children for fresh and new ideas. Maybe you could interview for it."

Insert another smile. " That's great! Could you sqeeuze me in for an interview tomorrow?

"Sure, Annabeth"

"Thanks, mom! Good night."

"Good night"

(Next day)

Purse-check

Resume-check

car keys-check

Portfolio-check

After taking a quick look at my gray pencil skirt, and black blouse, I headed outside the door. to Oceanic Inc. office. Mom had manged to sqeeuze me in at 10 o'clock.

I got in my new car and started driving. The song "Impossible"by Shontelle came up and started singing along with it. It's my absolute favorite song.

_"I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did"_

By the time "Impossible" ended, I was standing in front of Oceanic Inc. I went around the building to the parking lot and put my car in a parking space when my car jerked and a carshing sound was heard.

I immediately went into action mode and got out of the car only to find a black BMW behind my car rearing back. Oh, He is not getting away form hitting my new car!, said my mind and I went off to the BMW's driver.

The driver came out and I saw a familiar face, but I couldn't place where I have seen him. Wait, messy hair, sea green eyes- that arrogant jerk.

"You!?", he said at the same time I said, "What are you doing here?"

I said, "Why did you hit my car?" while he said "I asked the question first!"

OK, this whole talking together thing is getting on my nerves.

"I didn't hit your car! You hit mine" echoed through the parking lot with "No, we asked the question at the same time and ladies first- so, my question first."

See what I am talking about?

He suddenly came forward and clamped his hands on my mouth and said, "I am here for my job and I didn't hit your car! You hit mine!"

I was struggling under this grasp, but he either didn't notice, or didn't bother to let go. Finally, I jerked myself away.

"Well, I am here for a job too and don't have time to deal with you right now, but you will have to pay for the damage you did to my car later" and then, I stormed into my car, got my things, parked it again, and stormed back inside the office. I think I heard a "I am not paying for anything" on my way inside.

I entered the office with a really annoyed expression and the reception lady flinched when she saw me. Great! she thinks I am crazy on my interview day! I gave her a reassuring smile to hopefully make things better.

Well, it's time to get going.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase does!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I went in the office to be met with fishes. Ikr, not your normal office decoration. The whole office was surrouded by an aquarium with all kinds of fishes in them. There was a couch set in the middle and some stairs in the corner led to second floor. There were also door on the left wall that probably led to the coffee room, conference room, etc. To my right was the recetion desk, which is where I walked.

"Excuse me? My name is Annabeth Chase. I am here for the interview.", I asked the receptionist, who looked around 25 with brown eyes and blond hair, with my best professional voice.

"Sure, you can go to the first door on the left wall."

I started walking towards that said door after offering her a quick thanks.

The room was well equipped with an antique looking table and two chairs. The walls were decorated with pictures of fishes with an aquarium on the front wall. Seriously, what's with the water and fishes? On one of the chairs sat a girl with choppy, brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes.

"I am here for the interview, ma'm" Her head shot up at my voice.

"Alright, can I see your resume?" I did as asked. She looked over it while making some motions that I did not understand. After what seemed like forever, she said, "Well, your resume looks good. I see you have been the valedictorian and you have been active in extra activities too. Just some questions and you have this job. So, what would you recommened for better marketing amonst teens?

"I would say that teens are attracted to drama. Make it dramatic, and they are in." I replied with ease.

"Uh-huh. Now, do you like fishes?" She asked with a serious face.

"Excuse me?"

"Just a question our boss wants us to ask to everyone. He is obssessed with fishes."

"That explains the fishy decoration. Anyways, I do like fishes, but not as my food" I said.

Then, the girl smiled and informed me, "Well, that's it! You have the job, just get this letter signed from the CEO and you can join from tomorrow. By the way, my name is Piper McClean. Nice to meet you...?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you too. I will go and get this letter signed. Thanks" I replied with a smile.

"No problem. I look forward to working with you."

After 2 mintues of walking, I was in front of a door that read "Oceanic Inc. CEO", so, I went in.

The inside was the same as the whole office- fishes, antique furniture, etc, but there was a picture on the table that I couldn't see clearly from here. Someone was sitting on the chair with his back to me reading some papers

"Excuse me, Mr..." I looked at the name plate "Perseus Jackson?" No response. "I am here to get this letter signed" No reply, again. "Mr. Jackson?" After a while, I heard a sound. Was that...snoring?

I did the natural thing. No, I didn't throw water on him or pushed him for those of you with mischievious brains. I, simply, tried to wake him up. I tiptoed around the table until I was right in front of the guy while he faced the ground. "Mr. Preseus Jackson."

This time, there was a reply but not the "hello, how are you" type. The guy grabbed my hand with such speed and jerked my hand towards him causing me to fall on top of him which caused him to spill the water all over him himself. The perseus guy, who was now fully awake fell to the floor only to cushion my fall. I fell right on top of him- my face dangerously close to his. Not the most professional position to be in.

I scrambled to get off of him when I noticed the water on his shirt. After findly the tissue box, I hurried to dry off him shirt while he stood there like a statue. After my face was back to its original color and his shirt was somewhat dried off, I finally took a moment to glance at the person standing in front of me.

Let's just say that it wasn't the best moment of my life as I stared into familiar sea-green eyes.

That's when everything turned to chaos, "YOU?!" We both said at the same time.


End file.
